


Battered

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Het, MagoSoph, One True Pairing, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: Sophia and Magoroku arrived home late one night after one of Kyouya's fancy parties, pretending as if nothing severe occurred acting depressed about something. Denying they were, though, their body language and statements prove otherwise for Davide. He had no idea what transpired at the party but he acknowledged they weren't acting rationally.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	Battered

_ Sophia and Magoroku arrived home late one night after one of Kyouya's fancy parties, pretending as if nothing severe occurred acting depressed about something. Denying they were, though, their body language and statements prove otherwise for Davide. He had no idea what transpired at the party but he acknowledged they weren't acting rationally. _

> Sophia and Magoroku arrived home late one night after one of Kyouya's fancy parties, pretending as if nothing severe occurred acting depressed about something. Denying they were, though, their body language and statements prove otherwise for Davide. He had no idea what transpired at the party but he acknowledged they weren't acting rationally.

### Work Text:

These were one of those midnights, a pitiful unitedness. Where his mind wouldn’t let him rest, his body felt numb. His linings appeared stiff. He denounced these sorts of nights. Never longing to feel these sorts of things but happens and was undeniably dreadful. It felt rather mirthless simply laying in the bitter and darkroom. 

The room was dark, dimly-lit, as the only distinguished beam source was befalling from the side window in their shared bedroom. A faint of light seeping through the small cracks, revealing the outside trees of the small house—which was still coated with vivid see-through blinds. It was already late, the sun was put away and the moon popped up. The night was as bitter as ever. Losing the track of time and he was kinda lazy to check the clock on the nightstand position. But his gut was shouting at him that it was rather late. 

Cold air swirling around the inners of the room. The bitter air would most commonly be made one shiver and blood rushing, without question, but Davide was used to this type of air. Their skin creating seem able to Goosebumps but not for him. He was so devoid of the bitterness it almost felt like child play to him. No, the frigid air did make him perceive something. A detailed attitude, one he was most familiarized with and he would be for the rest of his life.

Davide's diminutive black eyes solely gaze landing on the ceiling with his almost blank expression written on his face. Laying tranquil and relaxed on his king-size bed. The covers beneath his frame. Not bothering to hassle tugging the blankets up to shield his body from the cold lodging in the quarters, not that he heeded. His body ideally sprawled on top of the sheets.

His vacancy was void of any certified racket. Silent. It was such an obvious quality besides the sound of breathing. Not the kind of rhythmic breathing that was like music to his ears, a sound they could and would constantly play on repeat if they could one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. As much as he didn't want to admit that much, he hated only hearing his breathing and not the other’s two. None of the weight signifying dragged down on the rather large bed from the side of him. He resented that, all of it. He truly felt better if the bed was filled with his lovers but the room was void of any of that. It was as if the deepest depths of darkness took over this night.

However, a part of him didn't object to the inaudible apartment he savored that for being remarkably tranquil. Secured obligations were more prosperous for him to concentrate, not that there was much to think and reflect about. Davide wasn’t entirely unhinged, however. At least, his trusted buddy, Deathgaze was here to keep him company in the meantime. His virtuous snake-like Black Dragon. 

Still, he yearned for the Magoroku’s Jeering and Sophia’s annoyance. He couldn’t maintain that kindling. Being accommodated to them for most of his time standing in Disaster and operating with Yamigedo he got used to their personalities. A perception in which he couldn't simply let go of and he wasn't attached to that. He sprang developing an antipathy for the seemingly bare room being currently unruffled.

They were remarkably distinctive yet comparable in some ways. Davide couldn’t assist but theoretically point out every individual thing—their blemishes, vulnerabilities, strengths, and the list of things that could go on. He would proceed fibbing if he didn’t admit his small notebook was filled with notes he scrawled and countless pages he managed to fill with deemed blackmail containing just the two of them. Sophia was an equitably tricky person to investigate and compose for, she was so great at hiding her family’s life and sustained her authentic matters lurked. But Magoroku was consequently obvious to bride erudition out of.

Though it was his blunder and waste for not aspiring to go to the party Kyouya was hosting tonight. Despite countless efforts to make him come, attempts made by Magoroku. But that resulted in Sophia growing annoyed by Magoroku’s loudness so he halted that plan. 

He would go but that meant dealing with parsimonious rich youngsters and staying nearby characters he wasn't all that fond of. Reassuring himself that his two partners were presumably having a genuine time so he didn't think that much of it.

The whole reason he refused to go was plain and simple: The illustrious lifestyle simply wasn't for him and it was suited for his taste. Burning pit stirring inside of him filled with disdain for the rich, a sensation filled with disgust. 

They lived ravenously and outrageously selfish, only caring about what it was that was dwelling in their large pockets to give a shit about anyone else that was struggling with working their asses off. Easily blaming them for why he had to suffer being in a low class and not being able to provide much for himself. Apprehending that his two lovers were customary to this nonessential abundant way of living. 

Magoroku preferred standing in the high ranks, being around people who would let him be in power. Attaining notable beneficial associations for his unpunctual desires if he was yearning for. Davide comprehended excessively well what his boyfriend was hoping to earn from this and it was rather simple. He wanted dignity, authority, and wealth. The tan-haired required a luxurious life. Despite Magoroku being egotistical and a coward at heart, he was quite caring to those who bothered to associate with him.

For Sophia, one the other hand, speculating that she was only going to the party because of Kyouya. Following his order, his every move. Nothing new from her she was always like that ever since they were teenagers. She wasn't going by option but additionally on command. Being too blind to notice. Maybe she was handled by his previous Masters to even consider?

Of course, before they left he Immediately took a small glimpse at the two, engulfing in their fancy apparel they got dressed in. He wasn't the one for fancy clothes but the apparel matched their complexions so well, it made both of his lovers’ appear like models. The colors match their eyes perfectly if he might add. Being dressed appropriately for this occasion. Their appearance gave off a king and goddess vibe. One, in which, he simply couldn't ignore. Even if he wanted too.

He couldn't deny that they weren't captivated, enthralled, entranced... Not even all of his words from his surprisingly large vocabulary could describe the intense sentiment he was feeling coursing through his veins when he notices them. Eyeing them like some sort of hawk.

He memorized every one of his partners. His black coded eyes traveling up and down each of their frames without them noticing. Carefully engulfing in their beauty, scrutinizing both of them. They were enticing. Mental picking out things that were suited for their figures. From an outsider’s viewpoint, any sane person would find that a bit creepy but Davide didn’t. 

He noted how Sophia was wearing a few pieces of jewelry. Conversing of which, Davide was invariably fond of accumulating jewelry for his ever-growing collection. Typically, lingering on the shelves and boxes in his array. Presently, they were ostensibly collecting dusk from him scarcely snatching them out of their confinement. 

But with promising contemplation. Gradually buying and receiving for his numerous types. With every accessory, he attained only nourished his cravings. 

He probably cared way too much about simple accessories. He had to ask her where she even got it but he had the feeling that wouldn't end well and Sophia would try to kill me but he was gonna attempt it anyways.

His buddy reclining conveniently on the end of his feet, sensing his creamlike figure on his skin. Having mixed feelings about sharing the large bed, primarily with his buddy. It still felt like he’d just only started sleeping and living in the same place that his lovers but Deathgaze didn't disturb the male's space on the bed and Davide was pretty much the same. His partners probably felt the same way, as they rarely complained about his buddy sharing the bed with them.

Davide didn't mind as much now—after all—Deathgaze stayed towards the edge of the bed and not making a fool of himself in front of his girlfriend and boyfriend. Giving Davide enough room on his own which the brunette-blonde was rather fond of. Moments of silence passed. Davide didn't mind or even care. He was just lazily resting in bed, his thoughts empty.

"Yo, Deathgaze. When do you think Magoroku-chan and the Ice Queen are coming back?" 

Davide heard Deathgaze hissing at the end of the bed, breaking the stillness from in his room. His raspy voice creaked with amusement, “Who knows? Heh, they might have left for good.”

The brown-yellow-haired knew that his buddy was all too comfortable in his position on the bed to move on his own to move for his lovers. Knowing fully well that his buddy was joking but still, he couldn’t help but let his lips deep into a frown. It was a joke but Davide wasn’t fond of detecting such ideas. Rolling his eyes, “Oh, sure, real clever, deathgaze.”

"You never know, hahaha."

Rolling his eyes at that. He highly doubts Deathgaze even cared much about his lovers. Though, Deathgaze was supportive yet, inevitably derisive of being in a relationship with two people at once. Admittedly, his buddy was seeking to look out for him in the long run but Davide was capable of taking responsibility for himself so Deathgaze didn't.

The feeling of being alone while being cooped up in a portable room, ceasing helplessly on the bed without much to achieve from it. His movements weren't restricted to the mattress so he could get up if he wanted he just makes the choice not too. His lovers were out and he was here alone. But he made the choice to be here without him so all of the blame should and will fall on him.

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore or forced to be left alone again."

The black Dragon broke him from his thoughts once more. 

"Nah, Don't you worry, Deathgaze. I'm going to be fine, y' know~! They are both very loyal and they care about me. They wouldn't hurt me… not like _he_ did."

He loathed being reminisced about his EX boyfriend. About his past with him. The abuse, the pain, and burden that was constantly inflicted on him as if he was nothing. Just a piece of dirt or a bug being left out to die on the side of the road.

He was such a small child being through inside the sophisticated so many shameful and rigorous memories about his bliss being taken away from him without realizing it. More so, he was young and was still figuring out his sexuality. Even the mere idea of his former lover made him grimaced.

His mind kept pondering on his past.

The more He thinks about his pasts and the people who wronged him—it made him recall how vulnerable he truly was and for that he sailed to the depths of Darkness—scorning to look behind or be walked on all over again. Instead of living in fear, he’d become the fear. A logical response to all of his struggles. The more he heard others say they love him the more he'll want to sink deeper into darkness. 

But Sophia and Magoroku aren't and will never be those kinds of people. They somehow kept his darkness contained well enough. They may be former criminals and arranged remarkably sizable mayhem shit as he has but if there's one thing that they were competent at was possessing an unhealthy loyalty. The whole relationship was and only has been consensual with the trio. No funny business was involved.

No matter what happened or how severe their relationship could collapse they never neglected him or the relationship permanently. Even if they did walk out the door Sophia and Magoroku were quick to chase after the other one. That was both considering and admirable to him. 

Approximately, eleven years old he was already forming a plan to finally get away from his family. Ten years old he was discussing his course of action after high school. Magoroku was one who had given the suggestion to all living together and share a single house. Preferably near one of the colleges he was going to attention once he was finally able to congratulate high-school. Five years ago he ran away from home with Sophia and Magoroku. Kyouya was kind enough to lend Sophia a house for the three to stay in.

Approximately, five years ago he was beginning to sleep in the same bed as they did— eat breakfast, dinner, and lunch with the two in their free time (When Magoroku wasn’t working or Sophia constantly with and serving Kyouya)—sharing and lending things to them. 

It was all so different for him when he pictured the idea in his head. He had to endure some scowling from them for being lazy with his clothes and not properly taking care of himself but still—it was better living with two people who gave a shit about you then alternatively living with abusive, neglectful, and homophobic parents.

Nevertheless, his parents did struggle to get into contact with him but he'd ignored all of their attempts. The only reason both fancied to get close again was that they figured out he had connections to Sophia again, which had connections to Kyouya and the whole thing was a mess. 

But openly gazing up at the panels was becoming vastly boring for him. And that when it came crashing down on his head, that feeling… a dreadful kind of one. And it was that of Loneliness—a common feeling for him—at least. None of that was new. The bitterness and being so familiarized as if he was the definition himself, he could be.

Wishing he went with the two then alternately waiting at home.

_'I’m becoming extremely jaded and inpatient. Where the hell are they?'_

Yawning as he stretched himself on the bed, stirring snugly sliding on the foundation. Seeking his best to get comfortable. His eyes were stinging with despondency. “Guess they will come back soon,” shutting his eyelids. 

Trying to let his mind drift off...

_Davide and Sophia were almost cuddled up against the tan-haired teen. Or rather, the male had his frame cuddled against theirs. But, on this rare occasion, Sophia had her back against the two. Refusing to turn her frame towards him. Odd considering how she always preferred to gaze at them and play with Magoroku’s hair and hands while he’s sleeping._

_Magoroku being stuck in the middle while they were both on the opposite side of him. His frame negligibly pivoted, his body against Davide's chest and body, clinging relentlessly on his sides. While he was stuck being the middle of the two. The two were very close to his range. The blankets and covers draping over their midsections loosely._

_Davide had his physique stretch, spreading out on the bed's surface. One of his arms resting lazily on the top of his head, while his head was buried on the male's chest. Feeling his heart racing and his chest rises up and down._

_His other hand safety draped around Magoroku's midriff. The scene made it appear like a small innocent puppy was sleeping beside him._

_Unfurling his arm far enough that his fingers were lacing tan-haired's skin and arm. The periphery of his side pillows shifting off the bed negligently as if no one yearned for the soft item. Nearly dropping clearly to the end of the bed. Some could say that he was uncomfortable with his current position. And he kinda is uncomfortable._

_He felt like he wasn't used to being in the same bed as his lovers, he wasn't used to the warmth, the hands, their bodies close to his. Everything was so foreign to him and he couldn't help but wonder why it was that made him feel like this despite doing this for the past five years straight._

_Still, he didn’t bother to shift or protest what Magoroku was doing simply letting him do as she was craving around this time—after all—he knew he was never going to harm her in any way shape, or form. Despite the loudness of his sorting and how he was taking up most of the room on purpose._

_His hands were hoisted, his fingers wrapping around their shoulders. His fingers scooping into the fabric of her pink nightgown. Sophia's arms and hands drape near Magoroku._

_Letting out a sign, using his upper body strength to hoist himself up from his bed, Managing to slip under Magoroku’s grasp, carefully removing himself from his current spot on the bed. The blankets and covers drifted off of his frame as she was doing this, leaving the top area of his body exposed for all to see. His bare feet making contact with the cold floor in the room. Forgetting about how cold the floor was. Carefully tip-toed towards the entrance of the restroom which happens to be near their bedroom door. Grabbing the door, pushing it open before entering past the threshold. Closing the door behind him. Letting his eyes adjust in the dark he guilds his hands towards the wall. Flicking on the light switch._

_His eyes, unfortunately, met the only mirror in the compacted room._

_His lips were partly opened, letting out a lanky absurd disturbance from annoyance. His eyes were practically drooling with water. His blonde parts neat while the rest of his brown coded hair was messy, strains sticking out. His clothes are wrinkled and dirty._

_Maybe just one, minor insufficient slash across his wrists. It wouldn't be evident, right? Hell, why did he even struggle, they didn't care. They never would._

_"What are you doing?"_

_He felt a large force almost crashing down on him as a stern voice filled the room. The knife nearly drips off his fingers, flinching. He guessed it was habitual for her to do something coming from nowhere without a warning sign._

_"Oi, What the hell are you doing in here!?"_

_She didn't bother to respond to him, her expression void of any emotions. As if she was waiting for him to answer her question first._

_Typical, he thought. But that still didn't stop him from questioning whether or not he was losing his mind. Conceivably, she was an illusion, tinkering tricks on his sanity. However, To test that theory, he had to amass and compel himself near her frame._

_He ended up drawing himself closer to her. Raising his hand, tapping on her cheeks. Well, more like a rough slap on his part._

_Easily aggravated she ripped his hand away, narrowing her eyes at him. Nearly striking back at him._

_"Okay, maybe you are real…"_

_"What?"_

_Silence engulfs the room. Still, blinding, cold. They only stare carefully and eerily at each other. Both unmoving. The way she presenting herself made it almost appear as if she was some sort of robot and that part was simply driving him wild and swirling with confusion. He only felt disdain for such a feeling like this. Awful._

_"What's wrong?"_

_This suspicion unquestionably snagged him off guard. Her being here alone was alarming enough on their own. Her utterance didn't bother to showcase any concern. It was just...void, vacant of anything._

_This made him think more about her character as a whole. Did she care about how he was feeling? Or maybe she was simply asking for the sake of it. Sophia was a fairly tricky person to investigate and compose for. And their relationship was very latent. He'll give her that, for driving him crazy._

_She was so great at hiding her family’s life and sustained her authentic matters lurked. Not being consequently obvious to bride erudition out of and this night was no exception to that kind of rule._

_No. Sophia plus anything that has to do with the topics of caring didn't fit, not at all. Didn't have enough mental power to mentally point out every individual thing—her blemishes, vulnerabilities, strengths, and the list of things could go on but, his mind wasn't in the right place to try to complete this puzzle. He didn't even bother fibbing._

_His small notebook was filled with notes he scrawled and countless pages he managed to fill with supposed blackmail containing her name printed on it. He could've used it right now to threaten her but who knows how well that will turn out to go._

_She was rather Heartless, cold-blooded, sadistic, and sociopathic. She didn't care. Why would she in the first place?_

_Magoroku was the one who oftentimes ran to comfort him. He was the one constantly worrying about Davide's well being. It was always Magoroku chasing after him, constantly patterning to see if he was doing okay._

_Sophia didn't. She never did half of the things Magoroku did with him. She never came to him for anything but why now? It just didn't make any sense._

_"Leave me alone, Ice Queen."_

_"So you can embark to self-destruct yourself?"_

_He did not indicate what to respond to that, no clue whatsoever. She wasn't fabricating. parting his lips but nothing came afterward. He prized how shrewd and cunning he positively was but he felt like she was belittling him._

_'Damn, she just doesn't quit, does she!?'_

_"Is that what you want?" Sophia's stern voice littered the room, nonchalantly voiced out his words, comprehending that the male wasn't going to voice out any of his notions properly, but he couldn't help but feel as if she sounded oddly curious… much for his taste, "Hurting yourself in this sort of way. Why make that choice?"_

_"It… feels good. The sensation I get when I cut my skin and flesh, I mean."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"Hm?"_

_He truly didn't get this woman._

_"Why do you care in the first place?"_

_"I don't."_

_"Of course, you don't. I kinda had a feeling you’d say that…" his expression instantly sulked, being rather serious for a moment, "You're only here to stand there and watch me suffer like a sadistic fuck!"_

_Immediately, relinquishing his cold with her, shrieking. Shortly, regretting shouting at her watching the flicker of sorrow hastily flash in her eyes. He swore, he saw that glint of hurt just flash in her eyes. Which was surprising enough on its own. Maybe he was losing his mind? Yeah, he thought that seemed fitting for what's happening._

_"But the reason why you want to harm yourself interests me, however, I do not wish to tit you further on this path."_

_His eyebrows arch quizzically, staring at her with a grievous facial expression, "What?"_

_For every second she was dwelling in this room, simply watching him he felt like he was in a losing battle with her. She was so… weird. Acting weirdly too! That was driving him insane._

_"You're feeling regret for not coming with us, you assumed if you were there with us you would make everything better. You are harming yourself for the sake of feeling weak, self-punishment, is that so?"_

_"I…"_

_"Shido was right… you do have problems."_

_So Magoroku had discussed his depression with Sophia before? It was the only logical outcome of that response. But why? Why would Magoroku share that piece of information with her? Though, he couldn’t blame or be mad at his boyfriend for doing so._

_Her voice didn't at all sound mocking or insulting but rather pitiful._

_"What problems?'_

_"The fact you suffer from depression."_

**_Click_ **

The world around him slowly fading. Sophia shifts further and further away from his view. Groaning, he shouted. His shouting grew as his lungs started to give out. He cursed under his breath. Oh, how much he truly hated being unable to get control.

The corner of his eyes seems to blacken as a sound of tapping filled his ears. The only sound ringing through his ears as the noises of two sets of heels kissing the footing on the floor. As if faith had answered his question. Listening to a faint sauntering disturbance that was appearing from the outside. 

The door softly clicks open, creating a creaking noise as an unrestricted figure snatches the threshold. Pulling the door using the doorknob, slowly revealing the darkly-lit room and the contents inside of it. Those footsteps were familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room. The sound only grew. 

A familiar voice ringing through her ears, sensibility, slowly but surely taking her out of her sleepy state. Arose from her deep slumber and forgotten dreams. Gaining most of her consciousness by now, becoming more self-aware. His eyes fluttering open to meet the gaze of the ceiling above him. Yawning.

_'That was a very nonsensical dream…'_

Earning him to become alarmed, only veering his head to gaze at the sudden sound. Narrowing his eyelids into consideration. 

"Hm?" 

A drowsy and sluggish hummed escape his lips, as he was watching as two familiar figures entered the room he was in, voicing out nothing. Davide it odd but didn't bother to pay attention to that. Lazily, using the little body strength, granting an exhalation to depart from his lips as he elevated his utter body from off the bed. They altered his gaze, glancing at the two standing near the doorway. Rubbing his eyelids to get a better view of whatever was coming in the room. Seizing his hands on the sheets and covers, gripping the folds. His black eyes were unmoving, _‘Speaking of the devils.’_

"Hey, Davide," Magoroku hastily dazzled his dark blue eyes at him, being the first to greet and notice the male resting on their bed. Their eyes adhered to a mere second but the tan-haired but demolished the eye lock, instantly contemplating incessantly to the floor from degradation, "We're sorry that we came home late… we, um…" 

"We were caught in the middle of something," Sophia's stern voice littered the room, nonchalantly voiced out his words, comprehending that Magoroku wasn't going to voice out any of his notions properly.

Magoroku voiced his agreements, nodding awkwardly, "Y-Yes! What she said!" 

"Da," bowing down, “Our deepest apologies for coming home late.”

"Uh... Okay?" 

Bewilderingly, Raising one of his eyebrows. The way they entered the room and acted was odd, something the male wasn't at all assuming would happen. Davide assumed that had something going on or they possibly drank some wine. Though he was iffy on possibility, after all, he knew very well that Sophia and Magoroku weren't at all drinkers. 

_‘Wait— did she just apologize and bow to me!?’_

Scrutinizing the two from his position on the bed. Intriguingly noting that their clothes were dirty. Their eyes dull, lost in their color. 

Magoroku was wearing a basic vest and white shirt, deciding to dawn a simplistic waistcoat, accommodating with black suit pants. Simple but was rather fitting for Magoroku. He was fancy but also simple in his choice of clothes that made him look rather exquisite. 

While Sophia wore her ingenuous purple and red dress, filled with formal accessories and maroon coded ribbons. White and black trimming and ruffles running along the side. Dawning a few accessories matching her outfit. He assumed that Kyouya had loaned the pieces for her to wear for his parties. Davide hardly thought Sophia was the one who likes jewelry unlike him. A small necklace with a light blue gem in the middle, accompanying the outfit she was dawning.

A dress that only came out on rare occasions. That dress, which appears to be sewn just for her and it probably was.

Strains out of place, leaving his hair to be messy. His tie was tipped to the side, nearly coming apart from the seams, hanging loosely around his neck. His waistcoat was fully off his frame and was dangling on his arms, holding the folds. The periphery was ripped and ruined. 

Sophia wasn’t any better, her ruffles inapposite, her hair was similarly disordered, strands of her silky white hair sticking out here and there. Dirt clearly showing, small tears displaying in their clothes. Their eyes were dull, their expressions giving out a gaze of drowsiness and weariness.

Perplexity seeping through their expressions but they did their utmost to hide that from Davide. They were good at being discrete, he’ll give his lovers that much. 

His eyes met a scene that he wasn't at all anticipating. Then again, what was he anticipating from this? 

_'I don't know what happened but they don't look immaculate.'_

Davide couldn’t help but find that to be weird, considering how Magoroku’s frame stood in front of the large mirror near the dresser, hogging the position from Sophia for at least an hour or two, simply gazing at his complexion refining himself here and there. Hell, Davide was there the whole time watching him do so while Sophia was promptly growing exasperated by him that he was hogging the bathroom that she pushed him out and took over. So he had to take his comb and grooming his ever so soft hair in their bedroom instead. Making sure there was no strain out of place, he wanted no blemishes in his appearance. No notable flaws. It didn’t help that Davide kept teasing Magoroku about his habits. Magoroku had to make himself look promising. He'd like to be as presentable as he possibly could. Feeling that he was well-groomed. His short tan-colored hair was neatly but distinctly brushed and parted. 

At least, Davide assumed this. The man spending most of his time making sure he appeared perfect and decent in the eyes of others. Thinking that it was probably some self-worth problem Magoroku still needs to address or was far up his ego to notice. Who knows with that formal student council president?

But his complexion _had_ noticeable blemishes. He didn't look promising, at least, not like before. He'd like to be as presentable as he possibly could be but the Magoroku he was staring at was wearing something that was ruined. 

Maybe Davide was simply overthinking about their smallest of details? Or maybe he was still going insane? Maybe the latter?

Wordlessly, Sophia roamed over to their cabinet, wrenching the door open before, grasping her nightgown from the railings. She carried it out and made her way towards the doorway, wrapping her fingers around the door handle she made her way out inside the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Assuming she was going to get ready for bed Davide ignored her, letting her do what she has too.

By the time, his black eyes shifted over to see where Magoroku was, he had his back against him. Clumsily, fumbling inside of the drawers as if he was looking for something but Davide had a feeling it was to act as some sort of distraction.

The taller teen took this opportunity to Raise himself towards the male, reaching out to his arms, wrapping his fingers around Magoroku’s wrists, possessively extracting him backward. Drawing him closer towards the bed, nearly tripping in the process, letting out a sharp yelp in surprise. The tan-haired felt something take a hold of his wrist in a tight, unyielding grip. Nearly slipping on the floor as he felt the weight pulling away from his section of the wardrobe to their mattress, watching as his bed was being plucked from under him, his eyes dilated for a moment as sudden shock filled his expression. Davide used his body force to convert Magoroku causing him to veer, now facing him. The dark blue-eye saw that mischievous emotion seeped in brunette and blonde's expression.

Letting out a sigh, Davide grasps the male’s wrist tightly against his shirt, digging his fingertips in the white fabric. Preemptively ensuring that the blonde wouldn't be able to thoroughly snatch it from him, nevertheless, Davide had a stronger grip. He always did.

Magoroku felt something wrapping around his wrist, drawing his body backward until he felt his back come into contact with Davide. Feeling the pressure of one of his shoulders being pressed down, Magoroku's hair, making contact with Davide's exposed skin, tickling him. The sudden movement was disorienting and shocking. His feet dangling off the sides. This caused his muscles to tense and tighten by the action.

“Dangerously, you guys look like shit. That’s not how I recognized you two being before you left so what'd occurred, Magoroku-chan?”

The unexpected brushing of skin abruptly caressing against his, comprehending the hesitation of the male mere inches always from him. He grasped her hand, clinging to his fingers with a sense of security. 

His eyes kept darting across the room, stumbling and stammering, trying to find the words. The tan-haired's mind was spinning, overwhelmed with undesirable thoughts. His subconscious was swirling, it kept spinning. His thoughts scattered. 

He wishes he could address the issue but he’d promised to Sophia that he wouldn’t disclose it to Davide, knowing fully well that she meant that with good intent. At least, Magoroku hoped so. Bunglingly scrambling for something coherent but his thoughts were interrupted by that feeling of dread. He'd stifled. Gulping as he felt the tears forming in the corner of his eyes, "Davide... I…”

Magoroku became speechless, his lips parted but nothing came after that. As if his voice box was broken and ceased operating suitably. His blue eyes gazing back at Davide, refusing to do much but negligibly shudder and twitch his eyelids. 

If he enunciated much his words would just come out poorly and he might spit out the word phrase. He'd certainly done that beforehand with Davide when he was unnerved by his efforts to make him talk. Davide undoubtedly intimidated him at times. 

Admitting to his flaws from his actions was never his strong suit, surely, Magoroku took great pride in everything he did. Let alone confessing to others about them. He’d only compensated his attention to his student council duties and making sure he was the greatest so he had no idea. Struggling with these established tasks but Davide (was and seemed) supportive of him, even willing to tell them himself. 

Biting his lips as he lowered himself, hunching himself over towards Davide, leading in until he was touching his shoulders. Finding that his arms had snaked around Davide's waist, guiding his fingertips gently guiding against his thick like a coding shirt. His fingers digging in the folds of the fabric from the shirt he was dawning. Grasping on the folds of his fabrics, not caring about their friction.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing!?"

"Yikes!" 

Magoroku rapidly jumped and jolted back up by his sudden voice, drawing away from Davide before pushing himself backward nearly tripping off the bed in a scramble but Davide caught his wrist once again, hoisting him up.

"I'm sorry, Davide!" 

The male shivered unexpectedly from his, tensing up. His blood rushes and faces flittered with a dark crimson, leaving a deep stain on his cheeks. Davide's fingers pressing against Magoroku's veins. Pulling the male back up on the bed where Magoroku adjusts himself on the blankets making sure that the possibility of falling again wasn't an indefinite option for him.

Slumping his arm, gently plopping his arms to his side, letting go of Magoroku's hand as he was laying on him. 

Davide granted Magoroku do as he gratified despite how foreign this was to him, finding this too weird but relaxing. Magoroku clinging tightly against the folds of his shirt, unknowingly yanking his shirt down. His head was buried in his chest and shoulders. The buddyfighter wasn't used to receiving such holding from anyone. Not even from his lovers. He was usually the one who would wrap his hands around others, not the other way around. This possibly hasn't even struck his mind until now. 

Shaking that idea off as a brand new idea came floating to his mind, “C’mon, Magoroku-chan. Tell me what happened. We’re boyfriends, aren't we? You can tell me anything.”

The color of his pale skin promptly shifted in color, a sickish purple shadowed his upper face. Sweat forming from the corner of his face, unhurriedly dripping down his cheeks and forehead as droplets forming on his collar. He knew the tan-haired was breaking under the pressure he was being put through Magoroku's ego could be easily shattered by the mere fact of others overpowering him and taking control.

"Y-yes, I-I supposed I should communicate this… I hope that Sophia won't get mad at me for discussing what happened."

"She's always getting fussy, though, I'm sure she would understand." 

Davide curiously was painfully increasing as so many different possibilities ran throughout his head, plaguing his thoughts.

_'Let's see, I wonder… did they do this to each other?'_

Magoroku touching and hurting Sophia like that!? He mocked such an idea, Magoroku would never place his hands like that or even think of abusing his lovers. As for Sophia, she most certainly can attack like that, no doubt. But what reason? And why would she even bother? Maybe he was looking and digging too far down a hole? 

_'No, that makes no sense at all.'_

Dubiously, bobbing his head in agreement to this, sucking in his breath for a moment before releasing the air. Taking a little bit to stay as well-composed as he possibly can, hesitantly conceding, but that composer didn't last long. Bursting into tears, “It was terrible, Davide!"

"What was terrible about it, Magoroku-chan?"

Davide asked incredulously, he was rather unsure why Magoroku was being like this and what he was on about but if that meant for him to figure out what was possibly wrong with his lovers then so be it.

He'd already amassed enough of this. Being certain that Magoroku wouldn't be acting this way then again, there was a possibility that he was a side of Magoroku that he bever if rarely shown to anyone else. His vulnerable viewpoint? Or maybe years of examination were inaccurate? 

The sensation of his tenderness as a contemporary sentiment was stirring inside of him. Demonstrating his premature faith in Davide then, as if he knowingly knew he would safeguard him from anything disastrous would transpire. And Magoroku was the same for him.

"Why? Why do people believe our love is wrong?”

Davide suspended in place, “What?”

“At the party, everyone kept sprouting out rumors and talking about us behind our backs…” Magoroku hunched himself, furthering his sulking on the bed as if he was anxious to speak about the event, “We ended up overhearing the offenses, and Sophia lost her cool.”

“Lost her cool?”

“I tried to calm her down but she wouldn’t listen to me!”

The male can only imagine the type of things they would say, the saddle that Sophia had to face from people like that, and how much she truly endorsed from being near Kyouya. Kyouya himself wasn't the problem here but he was famous. And with fame came rumors and surely being a female as close to him there must've been some unlawful thinkers of the bunch.

As much as Davide knew, Magoroku would relish his fondness over Sophia and him to be known. Engaging the world to comprehend that he was in love with two. Sophia always refused to let him do so but never gave him an indefinite answer to his questions. This eternity didn't leave him entirely befuddled. Far from it, actually. Promptly, Sophia's motives became clear of any notable fogging.

"Fuck them…" Sputtering sharply beneath his breath, piercing the taciturnity. "It doesn't matter what they think about us, it just doesn't matter if the whole world does that as well. They can all fuck off and eat shit." 

The tan-haired lips parted, his mouth agape, simply stunned, “Huh?” His eyelids swelled, Staring at him in hysteria. As if he was expecting to hear such words from his mouth. Davide could tell he was slightly disturbed by his use of profanity. Typically, Magoroku never liked hearing such words, ever since they were teenagers Magoroku would cringe at the mere use of vulgarism. Utilizing any sort of profanity made Magoroku seem contemptible, exposing such matters to be stringently prohibited for him. Or maybe, he didn’t have the guts to curse either?

“If only you were there… Maybe you could've stopped those lowlifes from making a complete fool of us, Davide!"

Hearing those types of words coming out of Magoroku's mouth sounded weird, unlike him even. Expecting to hear petty excuses or a full-on rant about how he'd blamed his enemy or someone else for his constant faults.

Davide can only picture that in his mind...

_"I would've won but my skills were a bit rusty! Not my fault, however, I’m still the world's greatest buddyfighter here!_

Or maybe...

_"It's not fair that I was easily defeated by those fools, next time they won't be so lucky! I can make sure of that! After all, their winning was simply a fluke!"_

He was so egotistical that he wouldn't request that or maybe he would? Davide had no idea and that was troubling him.

"I don't know if you can say that but, I would just teach them a lesson.”

With a shockingly delicate motion, he’d settled his hand on Magoroku's back, coarsely pressing his palm and fingers, applying pressure towards Magoroku's back. The precipitate squeal of collision erupted in the room, the voice coming from Magoroku. Davide ignored his tone, doing as he pleased, Pressing the male back down on his chest, digging on Davide’s chest. Fingertips rubbing his body with a flimsy impact. 

Davide wasn't exactly fond of comforting nor had he comforted someone before. He only taunts and manipulates others to get what he wants and needs to deliver that the whole idea of reassuring someone didn't even cross his mind. The impression whistled foreign to him. He never really required any of that, not even from his lovers, that he had no idea what to do, simply going with the flow of things and doing what his mind was advising him to.

Consequently, it was inconvenient. And it wasn't like encouraging someone was his strong suit, accurately he had no idea the strait-laced techniques to actual comfort someone was but he could care less what they were either.

Davide felt the concrete tension that Magoroku was currently displaying. His muscles were tightened and tensed up by the movement. In an attempt to calm him down, the male caresses his back, rubbing his fingers along Magoroku’s back, through the fabric of his shirt he felt rubbing along his back. She never did this in the past, even if they have been together for a while. Davide had never cheered him like this before or even comforted him at all. The male was almost caressed up against him, his face merely inches away from him, Davide’s chin resting on Magoroku’s head, near his upper chest and lower half of his face. His delicate short tan-colored hair was tickling the other males smoothing skin.

Gradually, Davide felt his stiffening posture become filled with relaxation, melting into the warmth he was resisting. Sensing that Magoroku was feeling secure for a moment, not refusing to let go of his grasps. Taking Davide’s comfort as he continues to let the male hold him, not showing any signs of letting go anytime soon. With this— he felt his body heat— his warmth. Feeling and hearing his breathing. Soft and steady. Relax and calm. That steady yet rhythmic pulse. Magoroku has some sort of codependency.

"Jerks."

The other felt each other tensed up, detecting a gruff mumbling coming from the opposite side of the room. The sudden voice drove them to be alert. They must’ve been so deep in what they were doing that they didn’t hear the bathroom door click open and feet making their way out from the location.

Weakly, Magoroku lifted himself from Davide’s chest. Breaking loss from Davide's tight grasp as he was focused on the voice rather than on him now. Altering his gaze to meet the female making her way towards their bed. His perception was blurry from his teary eyes, glistening but he managed to make out an outline of her face and her bright blue eyes. Her lips were dipped to a dispirited frown, her expression filled with a mixture of annoyance and misfortune.

The brunette felt the pressure from off his chest being lifted, watching as Magoroku lifted himself off of him with ease, mere inches away from him, his breath and body warmth still being present.

"Hey!? Don't be fucking rude. We're trying to have a moment here, Ice Queen. The insults can wait for later."

This elicits her squinting her eyelids at Davide, unquestionably being pestered; asserting it but her voice was fastened with jealousy. but kept that to herself. His eyes still glaring at Sophia for a moment. Eyeing her, as if he was searching for the answers he knew he wasn’t going to get any time soon, "I'm not referring to you, idiot." 

"Then who are you referring to?"

"That's none of your business," she was keen to respond. It was a blunt acknowledgment. She harshly disregarded his question, ignoring him. 

As she carried her legs, strolling towards the bed. The dress still in hand, neatly folded in her grasps. As if she was refusing to let go of the dear fabric. Using her other hand, reaching towards the blankets, grabbing the folds on the top, yanking the fabric out of place, towards the end of the bed. Leaving half of the bed's footing exposed for all to see.

Feeling the weight of the bed being pressed down as she claimed, positioning herself in the sheets. As she was doing that the two males felt the weight from the other side of the bed being pushed down, as the female was pressing herself on it. 

Removing his hands away from Magoroku, gently touching Sophia. Brushing his hand against her. She held back her shudder by the sudden touch. She stares at him in repugnance, acting irritated by his attempts to touch her.

Normally, she wouldn’t care if Magoroku was clinging to her, as he has done plenty of times beforehand when they were teenagers but Davide? She wasn’t so sure if she wanted him to place his hand on her and despite being with Magoroku for years, Davide and Sophia had a rather rocky relationship with each other. They both knew how complex and ruthless their relationship was together. They rarely bothered to change it that much. Unless Magoroku kept telling them too. 

“And stop touching me.”

Ripping his arm away, Davide was forced to draw back his hold on her, "Oi quit staying so harsh, I'm attempting to comfort you, y’ know!?”

To be fair, he was expecting her to **_THAT_ ** cold. Guessing she probably was moppy because she needed some rest and her beauty sleep. _‘But I like when she’s feisty too.’_ He couldn't deny he was enjoying her cold temper, he found her annoyance to be quite thrilling and kinda cute to deal with. Despite not being attracted to girls she was his only exception to that.

Sophia didn’t respond, her lips never parted. The room was filled with silence. The male had forced himself to gaze up at her, the quietness taking over. She could respond to him but what would even be the point of that? 

"Sophia?" 

Magoroku prudently trickled under his breath. The way his tone verbalized as if he was commanding her to do something. The pitch was moderately melodious and hushed but auditable sufficiently that she was able to hear his message.

Puffing her cheeks, she swung her head to the side, shutting her eyelids in one swift motion, _“I don’t need your comfort."_

“Are you upset, Ice Queen?”

Sophia shook her head no. She would combat that but she assumes it was a waste of her time to try and argue with him tonight. And frankly, there was enough on her mind and task ordered to her from Kyouya to even care about herself and her feelings right now.

Something was eating away at her, bothering her to her core and she hated that. But refused to let them know. They didn't need to know it wasn't any of their concerns, instead, she often did her things. Ignoring their glances and words. 

Making the distinction to shrug that off, not paying much mind. His least favorite trait about her, easily shrugging things off and acting like they meant nothing. When in reality they meant something and had meaning. She was just way too stuck in her head and Kyouya's goals to care much.

It was how she was easily able to take control of any situation, rarely people would mess with her. Unless you were a comprehensive fool or had some sort of anger issues. In which, she would bite back or crest a snarling and blunt comment about you.

Her lips never parted and she didn't bother to make a peep. Her facial expression was still so void of any emotions. Nothing was seeping through. But her actions were proving that not to be the case here. She may behave mysteriously but he was going to unscrew her riddles. Her dark blue eyes seemingly staring at nothingness.

Davide had a feeling something happened between the two or with others involved that most likely didn’t end well for them. The male had wondered, ever so freely, about what the female was thinking. What would piss her off that badly that she was acting very cold and distant now? Usually, she kept her composer, sometimes letting a few emotions show like maliciously smirking or displaying her annoyance but her expression always ended up being so still and void.

Even if he was lucky enough to catch her displaying some sort of pitiful and guilt-filled expressions. She only got this poorly when Davide was knowingly outright mocking her and calling her names in her native language but, he hasn’t done any of those things, (not yet, anyway). To Davide, that was a mystery waiting to be unearthed by him. 

"There's nothing wrong. I'm just tired. That is all."

It was a low tone that was barely audible. But still bitter to the rim. Typical for her to be dawning such a cold tone of voice. But Sophia finally giving a direct answer for him felt rather odd, out of place. She didn't bother to fight back anymore, seemingly losing her interest to pursue.

"Hm…" Davide narrowed his eyes at her. His lips dipped, frowning at the site. A serious expression littered his current facial features. Blue eyes traveled to meet his black ones, locking their contact just for a moment before instantly breaking their locked gazes without a second thought. Thinking it was odd enough for her to be acting that way. But her expression was still so devoid of any human emotions almost as if she was some sort of robot.

_'She's hiding something, isn't she?'_

Thinking it was weird for Sophia to act like this, Davide knew it was. Reading almost like a book, he knew her character well enough by heart to know this. If the hidden pages in his carried size notebook was a dead giveaway to that fact. But he also knew Sophia's mysterious nature. Only a still and clam composer would break after so long. It was just in some need of more breaking if that made any sense. He wanted, no that wasn't the correct term he was going for. It was more like a desire to break that composer of hers and unmask her hidden secrets. Knowing how to get under her skin and annoy her was relatively useful but manipulating her wouldn't be all too easy.

Without another sentence being spoken Magoroku’s arms traveled towards the female as his fingers snaked around her the exposed skin. Grasping her wrist, making sure he kept a firm grip on her. She felt the sudden grasp of her wrist, wrapping his fingers around her skin, carefully and tenderly drawing her closer towards them. As if he was asking for a death wish or something. White-haired was caught off guard for a moment, her expression displaying the sudden movement and pulled from the male. Maybe because she wasn't expecting Magoroku to touch her like that. Magoroku wasn't the one who would push others using his body or hands. In closer towards her boys, only mere inches away from him both, their body heats present. Unwillingly but she didn't bother to make any sort of protest against being close. 

No statements or objection were obtained for the tan-haired, no endeavors to push his grip away. A sensation arose, hastening to her cheeks, rising in shade, tinting with a crimson. Doing her utmost to hold back her blush. Refusing to let it show. Her eyes involuntarily expanded format.

Observing how varied the white-haired could act towards others frequently behaving in a bitter and reserved manner regardless of who they were besides Kyouya. Earning the male exhibit astonishment from her tactics.

"So who ruined your dress?"

"Ugh, who do you think?"

"The fools who thought it was okay trash my outfit and hair, too!" Magoroku was the one to respond to her, whining dramatically about how his whole composer was ruined by those fools, "How dare they ruin such beautiful clothes!?"

The next thing he saw was his eyes gentling with horror, raising with his hands covering his mouth without a second paused. Almost as if he was being paralyzed with complete fear.

The flashbacked of him backing Magoroku against the cold wall in the alleyway struck his mind like a bomb crashing down on his memories. Recognizing that expression anywhere only set off singles in Davide's mind. 

_‘If I was there I wouldn’t let those assholes go unscathed.’_

Bright blue eyes traveled down to meet the folds of her neatly folded dress. The frown she was displaying currently staining her lips, "Master will be displeased."

The two males paused their thoughts by the low tone. Their eyes traveled to meet her sorrowful expression. Oddly enough, they rarely, if never, saw her being depressed or down about something. Her always always always filled with annoyance (which was displayed offend) or her expression was devoid of anything entirely. Sometimes showcasing a few other emotions but rarely. 

Davide and Magoroku both glanced back at each other, both sharing Magoroku's eyes and Davide brows indicated how they knew the other was thinking about Sophia. So very telling.

“I wouldn’t worry.”

“B-But…”

"We can just buy you a new one."

"That dress was gifted to me from Master Kyouya, he had sewn it just for me. That said, it's unreplaceable." 

_'Who the hell else it would be?'_

No matter how many pages he filled, no matter how many unless theories he created lingering in his mind constantly… He couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why she was so loyal to him. And the only reason (more like a petty excuse in Davide's eyes) was: _“I will live my life according to that person's wishes. That is all.”_ Which was a weird fucking response if he ever heard one before.

His ring was meaningful to him, passed down from someone that was caring for him. The only family he had before their ultimate passing. Always donning that one ring. If something or someone possibly ruined that for him. He had no idea how he would react to that but one thing he knew for sure, that it wouldn't end being a spectacle scene to discover.

"Why not… ask Kyouya for a new one, then?"

Both sets of eyes glide towards the other voice that joined their conservations. Glancing at the tan-haired with questionable gazes. 

Sophia just stared at him, as if he was insane for even voicing that. Her eyes were expanded, filled with confliction. Sophia paled, her expression filled with despair as if she had knowingly failed her duty.

Davide, however, was filled with conviction. His thoughts running wild. While he normally wouldn't agree to that claim of his. Simply replacing something you hold dear was never that simple. But the only difference here was that her gift-giver is still alive. Still… Perhaps, the tan-haired doesn't know and understand what it's to have a sentimental item?

Prompted him to close his eyes, raising his arms in front of him in defense, awkwardly laughing off their suspicion expression, "It's possible! He's rich after all, we all could get new outfits, right?"

"That's right. That dude must have a fortune worth of money stash somewhere that he's not using right now," raising his hand, as his thumb was gesturing towards their closet. The end of his lips curling to a smirk, "For example, we can bribe him for a whole new getup~!"

Narrowing her eyes, shifting her hands towards one of the pillows, grabbing the folds, throwing the item towards Magoroku. 

Davide watched as the soft object made contact with Magoroku's face, smacking him. Letting out a splutter as his muscles tightened. The two watched as he lifted his hand, removing the pillow from off his face, groaning angrily under his breath. His voice increased with confidence, rising higher, dramatically, "Don't throw pillows at me, Sophia! Didn't we talk about _you_ _not_ throwing pillows at me!?"

Letting out an amused chuckled, his smirk altered to twisted entertainment. As on cue, he knew Magoroku was gonna start complaining about that. He was oftentimes predictable. 

Ignoring Magoroku's claim as her ears focused on the laughing from the other male beside her. The female was far from done, not letting Davide get the last laugh. Setting sites on making him also pay.

Once again shifting her hands towards pillows, grabbing the other free pillow, gently smacking Davide across the head with the soft fabric. 

“We’re not using Master’s money to buy new clothes," her voice was stern, refusing to let the males have their way, "Also, we wouldn't _need_ to buy new clothes in the first place if you just kept your mouth shut, Shido."

"They were making fun of me, they deserved to pay!" 

Letting out a deep breath of air, shutting her eyelids as her brows furrowed hoisting her hand towards her forehand. Rubbing her fingers along her temple. As if she was turning to get rid of a headache. 

Magoroku's expression shifted to concern, "Wh-What's wrong?" 

"You're so foolish."

The pillow dropped on his legs, simply sitting there. His black eyes gazing down at it. His lips grew with enthusiasm. Seizing the creases of the pillow, yanking the cushion up from his seat on the lap. Tossing the piece towards Sophia, spanking her in the face, outwardly counseling. She was unusually focused on denoting frustrated at Magoroku that she didn’t see the object arriving on time. 

A blend of collision and interference drowned her facial expression as the cushion tumbled of her face and back on the covering of their bed. Scanty comical chuckles packed the area. One that was inexplicably intimate, her eyes roaming to engage his uncivil gaze. His large tongue sticking out at her. 

“Aw, C’mon," Flexing his frame to the side, sheathing his hand around her shoulders as he was hunching over, "Don’t you want new clothes?" Something he'd typically done to convince others and convert them into thinking or doing what he's declaring, “Just think about it for a moment.”

She felt his touch clear as day before narrowing her bright blue eyes at Davide, distinctly being annoyed by his statements and sudden questions. With a slight acknowledgment, she swayed her head in a no. His foul tricks of manipulation had no real effect on her. It never did and never would. Davide was a fool to even think that the Ice Queen was easily deceived. 

"Not even a brand new set, Prekrasnyy-chan? I can think of some clothes you’ll look great on~!”

Frowning, her eyebrows burrow. He observed the acidity she was demonstrating, “What did you say?”

"I called you, Prekrasnyy-chan. Assuming you know what that means," Elicits Davide to part his smirking lips, sticking out his tongue at her.

"Do you even know what that means?"

Rolling his eyes impishly, "Of course, I know what it means... It means “beautiful” in Russia, right?" still holding her, he pressed his head against hers on the side, "Anyway about those clothes."

Retorting, with a blunt and cynical tone, "Attempting to use manipulation to get what you desire will not work on me." 

Plausibly, annoyance was the only thing she was feeling at the time. Disregarding Davide's antics, which was credible since he prized the ability of a lucky few who can get under her skin so easily and know how to stir her buttons and irritation. 

The shock was the only emotion that filled his expression for a moment, "Damn, how did you know that!?" His mind pondered for a moment, knowing his manipulation wasn't going to work on her, "Nevermind... You got me! I guess you win, Sophia-Chan~!" Laughing that off, displaying a hinge of fake happiness. Just for her. It was rather odd for him but he didn't like seeing her moping or depressed, even if she did try to deny that.

"Giving up so soon?" 

"Yeah. Why? You want to fight me or something~?"

It appeared… accurate simply having a conservation with her that didn't involve throwing insults and ticking each other off. Granted, calling her beautiful in her native language wasn't the greatest of ideas but he'll let his bad decision making to the side for him. He was impulsively instead of thinking about the word choice.

_'That doesn't matter now anyhow.'_

Despite how thrilling it was for him to get on her nerves the change was, the energy here wasn't so bitter you can cut through like a knife. One of those rare moments that weren't filled with a mutual feeling of hatred and antagonism. Or Sophia straight up ignoring him and taking control of the situation. Simultaneously sharing confident, mocking, annoyed glances.

The atmosphere was that of a playful rivalry against good pals, emphasized by their voices and tones. It was rather silly but adorable to think about.

"Fighting you would be a waste of time," The end of her lips curls, a malicious smirk formed on her lips, lowering her head, tilting it off to the side. Almost mockingly, bright blue eyes locking with his black ones, "but beating you would be rather nice, don't you think so?" 

"Heh, you beat me? Not a chance, princess! You might be tough and all but I'm leagues above you, Miss. Spasibo-chan." 

"Shido."

His back instantly straightened, sitting up straight and tall. His dark blue eyes met with bright blue ones, locking their contact. As pure curiosity swirling in his expression, "Sophia?" 

He couldn't say that wasn't at all curious. Especially when he had nothing to even do with this, to begin with. So why? 

Shutting her eyelids, raising her arms, as her index finger pointed at Davide, "You might want to check his pockets when we buddyfight. Your boyfriend might cheat his way to victory."

Nodding in agreement to this. His lips started to expand wider, a notable smile appearing on his features. Placing his hand on his chest, proudly and conditionally, "As you wish, my dear! I won't let him cheat!"

Davide cocked his eyebrows, shock flooding through his veins, "What!?"

_'Some weird childish roleplay going on, hm.'_

Rather, that thought gave him a perfect idea. 

"Isn't that a bit childish, even for you? I didn't expect a goddess like yourself to be remotely childish."

"Childish? Silly boy, you're delaying your defeat."

Hearing the white-haired felt odd, he didn't expect her. The mere thought of Sophia casually role-playing was… out of character seemingly. Ignoring the fact his mind was screaming inside the void at the way she was currently handling herself.

"All right, I guess… whatever you say, Ice Queen."

"What's wrong?" 

This question caught him off guard. Her expression didn't malodorous any concern, voidness. No, she was rather Heartless, cold-blooded, sadistic, and sociopathic.

This made him think more about her character as a whole. Did she care about how he was feeling? Or maybe she was simply asking for the sake of it. 

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't expect you out of all people to be into role-playing," before Sophia had the chance to even respond and take control he hastily changed the subject, "Anyway, what happened at the party? Did you guys have fun?"

"Not quite what I was expecting the party to be like," forcing himself to smile, "but it was enjoyable while it lasted. Isn't that right, Sophia?"

"Da."

"Couldn't you use your Dark Core or something to stop them?"

"I would," narrowing her eyelids as she began to stare at Magoroku, glaring at him bitterly, "but I forgot to take it before we left."

"I still don't get how you can forget something as important as your Dark Core at home, Sophia."

"You nearly forgot the keys on the counter before we left. I don’t think you have the right to criticize me. Then again, _you're_ the one _who_ forgot to bring it with me."

He blinked confusingly, "Don't blame me! It's not my fault you forgot _your_ things."

"Maybe if you didn't hog the mirror for hours on end and constantly complained to me, I would have not forgotten my darkcore."

Davide remains silent, actually witnessing a Sophia and Magoroku argument felt foreign to him. His body was still hunched uncomfortably to the side, still grasping her shoulder, holding her.

It wasn't all that usually that Magoroku and Sophia constantly at each others' throats. They rarely clashed with one another but when they did it was usually something small and meaningless. Which would result in one of them running out of the room and the other hastily going after them to set things straight again?

Either way, it felt normal and enjoyable. The loneliness he was feeling was surely fading from the darkness in which it came from. Void of any return, anytime soon.


End file.
